Uprzejmość Kanadyjczyków
by euphoria814
Summary: McShep slash w domyśle... Pewnego dnia Rodney zostaje naświetlony urządzeniem starożytnych i zaczyna zachowywać się po prostu dziwnie... Uprzejmie!
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała w całości wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

Kiedy John sprawdzał ostatnim razem, Kanadyjczycy byli uprzejmi. Doskonale pamiętał spokojną jednostkę, z którą przeprowadzali ćwiczenia przed wyruszeniem na pole bitwy. Szok na ich twarzach, gdy po raz pierwszy zmierzyli się z prawdziwym ostrzałem.

Pamiętał imię każdego z nich i czasem dziwne – francuskobrzmiące nazwiska. Żaden nie wrócił z tej akcji.

Może wiązało się to z faktem, że ci faceci byli naprawdę mili. A mili faceci nigdy nie wygrywali ze złymi facetami, a przynajmniej tak podpowiadało Johnowi doświadczenie. Zarówno na zawodowym jak i prywatnym poziomie – należało mieć w sobie trochę twardości, która uodparniała na ciosy – te fizyczne i psychiczne.

John nigdy nie powiedział nic niemiłego żadnemu Kanadyjczykowi.

Dlatego, kiedy poinformowano go, że na Atlantydę wybiera się Kanadyjczyk, nie mógł myśleć o nim inaczej niż jak o jedzącym sok klonowy do swoich naleśników pacyfiście.

McKay odmienił jednak jego spojrzenie na Kanadyjczyków.

ooo

\- Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak mało obchodzi mnie… - wydzierał się McKay.

Zelence nawet nie drgnęła powieka, gdy podsunął swojemu zwierzchnikowi tablet. Mckay nie zwolnił ani na chwilę, co John musiał przyznać – zrobiło na nim wrażenie.

\- Co tym razem zepsuliście – ciągnął dalej Rodney.

Oczywiście nie było to pytanie, ale bardziej stwierdzenie. Albo po prosto McKay kończył poprzednią wypowiedź. John nigdy nie był przy nim niczego pewien. McKay nie jadał syropu klonowego. I nie trzymał na podorędziu szalonych wspomnień o natrafieniu na niedźwiedzia grizzly na własnym podwórku.

Nie mówił nikomu dzień dobry, ani się nie żegnał w uprzejmy sposób.

John podejrzewał, że McKay nie był Kanadyjczykiem, ale cholerna flaga wszyta w jego mundur twierdziła inaczej. Oraz akta, do których John się włamał, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Albo mógł poprosić Elizabeth, odkąd przejął dowodzenie Atlantydą od militarnej strony.

\- Jeśli wy jesteście najlepszymi z najlepszych… - podjął Rodney, nie przerywając sobie kompletnie analizy kolejnego z urządzeń Starożytnych.

\- Ponieważ umiemy to – przerwał mu John, dotykając panelu.

Wiedział, że nie powinien włączać niczego dopóki Rodney nie skończy skanów, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Tym bardziej, że naukowiec był dupkiem. I to nie była norma, ponieważ Zelenka – chociaż od kilku dni nastraszony, przedstawiał sobą o wiele większą kulturę.

John sądził, że po tylu latach podłego traktowania w wojsku naprawdę nic go nie ruszy, ale utyskujący na niego cywil – przekraczał wszelkie granice. Tym bardziej, że nie mógł go postrzelić. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Weir.

Urządzenie rozbłysło dziesiątkami światełek, ale w zasadzie nic poważnego się nie stało. Jedynie jeden z promieni przeświecał przez McKaya, ale odkąd Kanadyjczyk nie płonął, najwyraźniej jednak wszystko było bezpieczne.

\- I mógłbyś przestać być dupkiem, bo następnym razem jak włamiesz się do jakiejś świątyni, zostawię cię tam i napiszę porządny raport o wypadku podczas misji – zagroził Sheppard.

Rodney spojrzał na niego w prawdziwym szoku. Nawet lekko pożałował swoich słów, bo naukowa część ekspedycji nie miała ich doświadczenia. Badacze byli ciągle narażeni i żyli w stresie, do którego nie byli przyzwyczajeni. A on i jego ludzie mieli im zapewniać ochronę, więc McKay i inni powinni im ufać, i czuć się bezpiecznie chociaż z nimi. Rodney jednak dzisiaj był bardziej zgryźliwy niż zwykle.

\- Och, John. Chyba nie zrobiłbyś czegoś tak okropnego – rzucił McKay i o dziwo brakowało w tym sarkazmu.

Rodney mówił całkiem szczerze i bez kpin. To zrobiło tak wielkie wrażenie na pozostałej części oddziału, że Zelenka prawie upuścił przenoszone przez siebie skrzynie. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu było naprawdę cicho i Sheppard czekał po prostu, aż Rodney przejdzie w stały tryb, wiedząc, że taka czcza groźba nijak nie zmieniłaby podejścia Kanadyjczyka do zespołu.  
Rodney jednak milczał i spoglądał na niego tylko tymi swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, w których tkwiła chyba niewinność całego świata.

\- Po prostu nie bądź dupkiem – rzucił, czując się naprawdę głupio.

Oczekiwał kolejnych kpin, ponieważ to właśnie robili z Rodneyem. McKay marudził, John naciskał, a potem sobie wzajemnie dogryzali. Przez dwa tygodnie zdążyli wypracować całkiem satysfakcjonujące wzajemne relacje.

\- Przepraszam, John – powiedział Rodney, akcentując jego imię w naprawdę dziwny sposób. – Nie wiedziałem, że odbierasz to w ten sposób. Postaram się zachowywać zgodnie z zasadami kultury.

Zelenka wyglądał tak, jakby połknął swój język. W zasadzie John nie czuł się wcale lepiej.

McKay minął ich, wychodząc z kolejnego minilaboratorium Starożytnych.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – rzucił za nim Sheppard, teraz faktycznie zdenerwowany.

Rodney odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony.

\- Sądziłem, że prosiłeś, abym naprawił 'skoczka' – odparł McKay. – Czyż nie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Kiedy znajdziesz czas – rzucił niepewnie.

Docelowo planował zejść do hangaru nie wcześniej niż po obiedzie, wiedząc, że naukowcy musieli sobie poszperać w świeżo odnalezionym laboratorium. Zawsze schodziło im dłużej, gdy Rodney czymś się wyjątkowo podniecał, a ta skrytka Starożytnych pełna była nowych zabawek.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas – odparł McKay i Zelenka zaczął się krztusić.

ooo

Kolejna z ich odpraw przebiegła dość dziwnie. John był pewien, że wchodząc dostrzegł jak McKay podsuwa krzesło Elizabeth, co na pewno nie było normalne. Zelenka kręcił się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, jakby mocno chciał im coś wyznać, ale jednak bał się ośmieszenia. To były całkiem normalne emocje w obecności Rodneya.

Napięcie w gabinecie Weir sięgało prawie zenitu i może to powinno go zaaferować, ale skupiał się wyłącznie na raportach nadesłanych przez drużyny przeczesujące Atlantydę. Dopiero się rozpakowywali i chociaż wszyscy zajęli już swoje pokoje, nadal jeszcze wiele pozostawało do zbadania.

A to była działka Rodneya, który wyjątkowo nie próbował wyrwać się przed szereg.

\- Doktorze McKay – rzuciła Elizabeth, udzielając mężczyźnie głosu.

\- W zasadzie doktor Zelenka był tak miły, że przygotował raport, więc chyba on powinien… - urwał sugestywnie Rodney.

Zelenka wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę wyparować z pomieszczenia. I John zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że McKay używający słowa 'miły' nie jako inwektywy, był trochę przerażający. Zastanawiał się czy jeszcze trochę, a zobaczy Rodneya jedzącego syrop klonowy na naleśnikach, których normalnie nie tykał. I zawsze dopiekał im, gdy wspominali wszystkie te niedorzeczne plotki na temat Kanadyjczyków.

Dowiedział się dość szybko, że Rodney nie widział nigdy niedźwiedzia. Nawet w zoo, ponieważ chodzenie w takie miejsca i oglądanie tego, co już odkryte nie miało sensu.

Zelenka lekko trzęsącym się głosem opowiedział im o kolejnych odkryciach. Elizabeth lekko podejrzliwie spoglądała na milczącego Rodneya.

\- Doktorze McKay, nie chce pan niczego dodać? – zainteresowała się kobieta.

\- Doskonale przygotowany raport – odparł Rodney i teraz to John miał ochotę się zakrztusić.

McKay nie bywał miły. W zasadzie te słowa nie występowały obok siebie chyba, że wspomagane przez partykułę 'nie'. Tak właśnie przedstawiał go John wszystkim swoim wojskowym podwładnym, ponieważ chęć postrzelenia Rodneya rosła proporcjonalnie do każdej minuty spędzonej w jego towarzystwie. Tymczasem w gabinecie pełnym zarządzających ich schronieniem, McKay zachowywał się uprzejmie. Jakby jego Kanadyjskie geny nareszcie zorientowały się, że należy zacząć działać.

Zelenka wyglądał trochę mdło, jakby kurczył się w sobie z każdą pochwałą zwierzchnika. Może nie były zasłużone, chociaż John w to wątpił – Radek przykładał się do swoich obowiązków odkąd naukowa część ekspedycji zdała sobie sprawę, że bez ich analiz zginą. Widma czekały tylko na ich potknięcie. Starożytni i ich technologia nie byli do końca zrozumiali, a tego nie mogli załatwić wojskowi. To do nich – do naukowców należało rozgryzienie tego jak działają urządzenia. John mógł je włączać, ale nadal nie do końca wiedział jak działały.

Elizabeth nie wydawała się tak zaniepokojona zachowaniem Rodneya jak on. Z drugiej jednak strony spędzał z McKayem naprawdę dużo czasu i podobnie jak Zelenka wiedział o nim o wiele więcej niż chciałby. Począwszy od jego uzależnienia od słodyczy (a naprawdę zastanawiał się co zrobią, gdy skończą się zapasy przywiezione z Ziemi), po uczulenie na cytrusy.  
Rodney zmusił go do zapamiętania szeregu idiotyzmów tylko dlatego, że zaczął uważać go za prywatną ochronę, uznał zatem, że John jest niczym innym, ale jego prywatnym testerem trucizn. Sheppard godzinami wysłuchiwał jaką stratą dla Atlantydy byłaby śmierć Rodneya. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że McKay jest dziwny. Wszyscy naukowcy byli, ale tego rodzaju ego nie spotykało się wszędzie. Nic więc dziwnego, że wykopano Rodneya z ich galaktyki – Sheppard postąpiłby na miejscu O'Neilla dokładnie tak samo, z tym, że to teraz jemu dostał się McKay.

I ten sam Kanadyjczyk, u którego uświadczyć nie można było kultury. Który znał tak wiele inwektyw, że nawet John był pod wrażeniem, a Ford podkulał ogon i znikał z zasięgu głosu Rodneya, chociaż to on dzierżył broń, a nie naukowiec. Ten sam McKay, który nosił koszulki z napisem 'Jestem geniuszem' i opowiadał każdemu chętnemu i mniej chętnemu uchu o swoich dwóch doktoratach, podważając z lubością badania życia Zelenki – siedział teraz spokojnie na swoim miejscu przy stole w gabinecie Elizabeth i uśmiechał się lekko.

John powiedziałby nawet, że łagodnie, gdyby nie fakt, że to słowo pasowało do Rodneya jak pięść do nosa.

McKay był jak wrzód na dupie każdego, kto przez przypadek przeciął jego drogę. Oraz tych, którzy tylko odbierali go na interkomie, ponieważ to Rodney uruchomił na Atlantydzie jako pierwsze, aby wszyscy w mieście wyraźnie go słyszeli. John miał ochotę ściągnąć te cholerne słuchawki ilekroć irytujący głos Kanadyjczyka zaburzał ciszę radiową.

Teraz McKay jednak milczał. Nie wydawało się to zresztą wymuszone. Wargi mężczyzny nie zaciskały się w wąską kreskę, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. McKay milczał, ponieważ nie miał nic do powiedzenia i już to było tak nienaturalne, że John poszukał instynktownie pistoletu.

Rodney, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z jego niepokoju, zerknął na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Czy to koniec zebrania? Ponieważ ja i doktor Zelenka mamy zaplanowaną grę w szachy, skoro to nasz dzień wolny – oznajmił im radośnie Rodney.

To dopiero zwróciło uwagę Weir.

\- Bierzesz wolne? – spytała kobieta wprost i John po prostu wiedział, że mają kłopoty.


	2. Chapter 2

John wiedział, że coś jest nie tak od samego początku. Podejrzewał to w zasadzie, ponieważ znał Rodneya jak nikt inny, może poza Zelenką, który miał wątpliwą przyjemność pracować z McKayem wtedy, kiedy John nie zabierał go na misję. Nie był pewien dlaczego początkowo nie zareagował. Możliwe, że nie wierzył, że urządzenie Starożytnych potrafiłoby zmienić charakter, a Rodney naprawdę pozostał Rodneyem. Był nadal geniuszem, za którym nadążenie sprawiało trudności nawet jego własnym współpracownikom. Wykonywał swoją pracę bez zarzutu, a Zelenka dodatkowo patrzył McKayowi na ręce, chyba nie wiedząc dokładnie z czym mają do czynienia.

Jedyne co wydawało się zmienić to stosunek Rodneya do świata. Stał się uprzejmy tak jak inni Kanadyjczycy, których znał John. I Sheppard naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że tak niewielka zmiana sprawi, iż nie będzie potrafił spuścić Rodneya z oka. A jeśli urządzenie sprawiło, że McKay stał się nagle pacyfistą? Nie miał pewności czy Rodney obroni się sam przed hordami strasznych obcych, z którymi mogli musieć się zmierzyć. Nie wszystkie ludy bywały przyjazne. I nie chciał nawet myśleć o widmach.

Nigdy nie sądził, że posiada coś podobnego do instynktu macierzyńskiego, ale wypuszczanie Rodneya na tamten zły, podły świat pod nikłą ochroną wydawało mu się naprawdę nieodpowiedzialne.

ooo

\- John, chyba żartujesz – westchnęła Elizabeth.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby uczestniczył w misjach. Wczoraj widziałem go podlewającego kwiatki! Z własnej woli zszedł do urzędujących botaników. Tak bardzo wystraszył tamtego Greka, że Carson musiał mu dać tabletki na uspokojenie – poinformował ją.

Elizabeth zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Carson twierdzi, że Rodney jest kompletnie zdrowy. Trzy razy badał jego DNA, aby się upewnić, że naprawdę mamy do czynienia z naszym Rodneyem – przypomniała mu Weir niepotrzebnie.

Początkowo zalecił podobne badanie, aby czuć się spokojnym. Każde kolejne miało sprowokować Rodneya, ale mężczyzna po prostu przyznał, że trzymanie się protokołu jest zacne z jego strony. John miał ochotę wybiec z laboratorium i sprawdzić jak daleko poprowadzą go nogi.

\- Dodatkowo prześwietliłeś urządzenie i nie wydaje się zepsute – ciągnęła dalej Weir.

To wszystko była prawda, ale nadal coś było takiego w tym Rodneyu, co sprawiało, że miał dreszcze.

McKay przestał robić burdy w mesie o brak niebieskiej galaretki. W zasadzie dzięki szerokiemu uśmiechowi, który przyprawiał wszystkich o dreszcze, dostawał ją poza kolejką. Ford nie potrafił siadywać przy ich stole jak dawniej i John czuł wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ jeśli coś faktycznie stało się z Rodneyem – to była totalnie jego wina. To on włączył to urządzenie i może nawet zepsuł je częściowo zaraz potem. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Nie nawykł jeszcze do technologii Starożytnych i jeśli to nie była broń albo pojazd latający – nie radził sobie już tak powalająco. Rodney zauważył to jako pierwszy i kazał wziąć mu się w garść, zanim kogoś zabije. John jednak nigdy nie brał pod uwagę tego, że McKay może mieć rację, ponieważ jak wiele złego może uczyć przestarzała maszyna do lodu?

\- Doktor Heightmeyer wręcz twierdzi, że teraz mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym Rodneyem. Jest odprężony i szczęśliwy – dodała Weir i zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie.

\- To nie jest prawdziwy Rodney! – zaprzeczył pospiesznie. – Posłuchaj mnie, zanim cokolwiek powiesz. Heightmeyer może i się cieszyć, że jej psychoanalityczne voodoo na nas podziałało, ale nie zna Rodneya tak jak znam go ja czy Zelenka. Widziałem, że też cię zaniepokoiło, gdy wspomniał o wolnym…

\- Zaniepokoiło i owszem, ale podał całkiem logiczne argumenty, John. On musi kiedyś odpoczywać. Wiem, że wszyscy przyzwyczailiśmy się do Rodneya, który nie sypia, ale w tej sytuacji nawet jeśli mamy do czynienia z efektami urządzenia; prawdę powiedziawszy nie widzę w tym nic złego – oznajmiła mu Elizabeth.

I naprawdę nie wierzył w to co słyszał.

\- Zwariowałaś?! – wyrwało mu się z ust.

Brew Elizabeth nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Czy uważasz, że Carson, Zelenka i Heightmeyer się mylą w swojej ocenie stanu zdrowia Rodneya? – spytała Elizabeth.

\- Nie, ale… - zaczął John.

\- Czy Rodney wykonuje swoje obowiązki?

\- Tak, ale…

\- Czy w twojej ocenie Rodney jest niebezpieczeństwem dla misji?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Ale uważasz, że nie może być szczęśliwy? – podchwyciła Weir. – Bo taki jest teraz. Odprężony i szczęśliwy. Może urządzenie sprawiło, że część nagromadzonego stresu zniknęła, ale…

\- Zmieniło jego charakter – wszedł jej w słowo John.

Miał co do tego pewność. Uprzejmość Rodneya nie wynikała z czegoś normalnego. Po prostu zachowywał się jak nie on. Znaczy jak on – z równym geniuszem i elokwencją, ale nie obrażał nikogo, a to już sprawiało, że odczuwało się wyraźną zmianę. John nigdy nie sądził, że tak drobny szczegół tak wiele zmienia.

\- Nie znałeś Rodneya przed jego doktoratami i ja też go wtedy nie znałam – powiedziała Elizabeth i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie zawracaj mu głowy, to zajęty człowiek – dodała i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

ooo

John spodziewał się właśnie takiego rozwoju sytuacji. W jednej chwili przechodzili przez wrota i witali się z miejscowymi, aby wymienić się na coś, co w smaku przypominało ziemniaki. W drugiej Widma okrążały wioskę. Zerknął nerwowo w stronę Rodneya, który na twarzy nadal miał ten łagodny uśmiech. W jego oczach nie było niepewności, co tylko pocieszyło Shepparda. McKay ściskał pewnie swój karabin, który zawsze mu ciążył odrobinę za mocno i John nie bez zaskoczenia zauważył, że członkowie ich drużyny zamknęli Rodneya w środku, instynktownie decydując się na obronę czegoś, co uznali za słaby punkt zespołu.

Należało bronić Kanadyjczyków.

Kilka pierwszy Widm trafiło na piach, a ludność cywilna ukryła się w jakiś wcześniej przygotowanych kryjówkach. Nieliczni przeszkoleni do walki z potworami wojownicy, wychynęli z chat z taką bronią, jaką mieli pod ręką. John był pod wrażeniem ich zręczności i nawet zdecydował szybko, że należało na Atlantydzie zrobić pewne przeszkolenia w tym względzie – może nawet dla obcych z innych planet. W końcu walczyli przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi.

Rozpierzchli się. Stojąc w jednym miejscu, stanowili łatwy cel. Poruszali się z łatwością pomiędzy budynkami, uspokojeni tym, że miejscowi cywile ukryli się gdzieś i nie wejdą im pod nogi. Przeważnie nie miewali tego komfortu.

Starał się trzymać blisko Rodneya, ale mężczyzna nie był tak szybki jak on i szybko stracił go w oczu. Jego serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, że jedynym dźwiękiem, który docierał do jego uszu było miarowe bum bum-bum. Krew rozgrzewała jego ciało, ciśnienie rosło i sądził, że kolejna fala wystrzałów przyprawi go o zawał, gdy nagle przed odgłos bitwy przedarł się ten specyficzny głos.

\- Och, ależ nie jestem do końca przekonany czy będę ci smakował. Zostało mi niewiele lat życia. Carson cały czas twierdzi, że wykończę się tym brakiem ruchu – Rodney perorował i John po prostu wiedział, że to oznacza kłopoty.

Minął Widmo, które Ford właśnie dobijał i wbiegł za jedną z chat. Rodney stał kilka metrów od Widma, które przyglądało mu się w szoku.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się samcowi.

Facet był naprawdę wielki i brzydki. Wyglądał na Alfreda i tak w myślach zaczynał go już nazywać John. McKay tymczasem stał naprzeciwko niego kompletnie niezaniepokojony.

\- Pomyślałem, że gdybyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi, to naprawdę wiele dałoby naszym rasom. Uwielbiam waszą technologię… - ciągnął dalej McKay, a Widmo przyglądało mu się zszokowane.

W końcu kosmiczny wysysający życie wampir ruszył do przodu i to z taką szybkością, że John wiedział, iż nie zdąży osłonić Rodneya. Kanadyjczyk jednak nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy jego karabin wystrzelił kilka razy, pozbawiając Widmo sił witalnych.

\- Och, skoro jednak nie – westchnął Rodney i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – John! – krzyknął radośnie, jakby właśnie nie stanął ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz.

Ku zaskoczeniu Shepparda nawet pomachał mu wolną ręką.

ooo

\- Ma tendencje samobójcze – powiedział do Weir, ponieważ kobieta musiała w końcu zareagować.

Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że rozproszył Widmo swoim gadulstwem i ofertą przyjaźni, a potem i tak sobie poradził, gdy to nie poskutkowało? – upewniła się kobieta.

Można było to i tak ująć. Kiedy jednak ktokolwiek widział Widmo – należało albo szybko uciekać, albo łapać za najbliższą broń. To był schemat, który należało wykorzystywać. McKay zdawał się do końca tego nie pojmować, więc…

\- Miałam ci tego nie mówić – westchnęła Elizabeth.

\- Co? – spytał może odrobinę za ostro.

Kąciki ust Weir drgnęły lekko.

\- Zelenka jeszcze raz zbadał urządzenie, przez które rzekomo zmieniłeś charakter Rodneya – poinformowała go Elizabeth. – Zapominacie czasami, że on też jest człowiekiem…

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Że sam je jakoś nastawił tak, żeby… - zaczął John, ale machnęła ręką.

\- Nie, bynajmniej. To urządzenie ma wyczerpane baterie od tysięcy lat. Nie mogłoby zadziałać, choćby nie wiem co. Taka jest opinia naszego czeskiego eksperta i zaraz potem ruszył badać każdy centymetr laboratorium w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wpłynąć na Rodneya – oznajmiła mu Elizabeth.

\- Jeśli to nie urządzenie, to co? – spytał John.

Elizabeth spojrzała na niego i uniosła lekko brwi.

\- Zapominacie, że Rodney ma uczucia – westchnęła. – Nie jest maszyną. Nie możesz nacisnąć tutaj i tutaj i żądać efektów. Nie byłeś dla niego ostatnimi czasy niemiły?

John zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Ma załamanie nerwowe, bo ja byłem dla niego niemiły? – wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

Faktycznie na wszystkie zgryźliwości Rodneya reagował podobnymi docinkami, ale zawsze sądził, że to po prostu taka ich rzecz. Coś, co identyfikowało ich wzajemne stosunki. Nikt inny nie miał takich jaj, żeby McKayowi odpowiadać, a jego nie interesowało czy Rodney nazwie go imbecylem. W zasadzie McKay robił to niezwykle rzadko.

\- Załamanie nerwowe – prychnęła Weir. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że on robi to specjalnie?

\- Specjalnie? – wyrwało mu się, ponieważ jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.


	3. Chapter 3

John początkowo nie wierzył. Nie wiązało się to z tym, że miał jakieś wyjątkowo wysokie mniemanie o McKayu. Po prostu nie sądził, aby Kanadyjczyk potrafił tak długo udawać uprzejmego. Znał faceta przez kilka tygodni i Rodney po prostu zdążył obrazić go na niezliczone sposoby i to nawet wtedy, gdy pozornie go komplementował. John oczywiście uważał to za całkiem zabawne, chyba że w stresowych sytuacjach – jak strzelające do nich Widma – McKay przestawał naprawiać hipernapęd i skupiał się głównie na nie całkiem aluzjach w stosunku do jego funkcji mózgowych lub ich kompletnego braku.  
Może John nie powinien był zaczynać krzyczeć na niego albo uruchamiać nieznanego urządzenia na tamtej planecie, ale no cóż – stało się. I to McKay głównie był powodem ich opóźnionego odlotu.

Prawda jednak była taka, że Rodney – nawet w sytuacji kryzysowej znalazł minutę lub dwie na to, aby mu uwłaczyć i to w pewien sposób zbudowało ich relacje. John nie potrafił odnaleźć się w świecie, gdzie McKay był dla niego miły i mówił mu po imieniu. Uprzejmość Kanadyjczyków nagle wydała mu się mocno przereklamowana.

ooo

Zelenka wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem przez pierwsze kilka minut, jakby nie dochodziło do niego, co John tak naprawdę mu mówił.

\- Udaje? – spytał Czech.

\- Oczywiście, że udaje – powtórzył John.

I naprawdę przestawał się dziwić, że Rodney nerwowo reagował na Zelenkę. Z drugiej strony facet dostał się do grupy badawczej wyruszającej na Atlantydę, a to oznaczało, że musiał być przynajmniej ponad przeciętnie inteligentny. John miał jednak nadzieję, że te normy nie odnosiły się tylko do Czech, ale i pozostałej części globu.

\- Dzisiaj z nim porozmawiam. Skoro już wiemy…

\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie Zelenka, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Dzisiaj rano mnie skomplementował – wyjaśnił doktor i rumieniec zawstydzenia pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Wyobraź sobie, że nie będzie nas obrażał. No tylko sobie wyobraź – prosił Czech.

John zamknął oczy na chwilę i szybko otworzył je kompletnie przerażony. Zelenka nadal wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją, że wszystko pozostanie takie samo. Rodney ćwierkający o pięknym dniu na Atlantydzie i szepczący mu komplementy do ucha nawet za podanie mu długopisu w odpowiedniej chwili – tak John usłyszał piękne i soczyste dziękuję, za którym szła pochwała jego inteligencji. Nigdy wcześniej nie poczuł się tak bardzo obrażony brakiem sarkazmu w cudzym głosie. McKay wydawał się faktycznie szczęśliwy i szczery.

Zelenka oczywiście był bardziej obciążony nagłą zmianą charakteru Rodneya, ale najwyraźniej mu to odpowiadało. John do końca sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jego ta zmiana tak kłuła. To mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że pracowali lepiej, gdy na siebie krzyczeli. Albo tym, że jeśli nie wymieniał z Rodneyem wzajemnych uszczypliwości – nie mieli zbyt wielu tematów do poruszenia. A mocno zaskoczyło go to, że po prostu tęsknił za starym McKayem przez ostatni tydzień. Teyla nie rozumiała jego żartów, a na uszczypliwości reagowała zbiciem ust w wąską kreskę i milczeniem. Podwładnych nie chciał nazywać idiotami, a podejrzewał, że Elizabeth nie byłaby zadowolona z tego, że stała się jego nowym McKayem.

Zelenka nadal wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją.

\- Wiesz, że to i tak nie miało trwać wiecznie. Jakikolwiek numer nam wywijał, zamierzał go pewnie jakoś spektakularnie zakończyć – poinformował Czecha Sheppard, nie wiedząc w czyich uszach chce się bardziej usprawiedliwić.

\- Każda minuta bez jego humorów jest na wagę złota – zaczął Zelenka, ale John miał wrażenie, że dla niego było wręcz odwrotnie.

ooo

Znalazł McKaya na jednym z balkonów, co zapewne nie powinno go dziwić, skoro Rodney nadal nie był świadom tego, że jego gierka została przejrzana. W zasadzie, gdyby nie Elizabeth - John pewnie nadal obwiniałby kosmitów.

\- McKay – przywitał się cicho i rozejrzał wokół.

Wyglądało na to, że byli sami. I dobrze. Nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy przy Zelence. Mężczyzna już wcześniej wyglądał tak, jakby zabrano mu Nobla sprzed nosa. Albo dwa MPZty.

\- Och John. Jakiś cudowny dzień, czyż nie? – spytał Rodney o wiele zbyt szczęśliwym tonem.

Sheppard wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Elizabeth mi powiedziała – poinformował mężczyznę grobowym tonem.

Sądził, że Rodney będzie dalej utrzymywał tę farsę, ale McKay skrzywił się lekko i z jego twarzy niemal od razu spełzł ten głupawy uśmieszek. Nadal jednak brakowało tego charakterystycznego spięcia mięśni.

\- A skąd ona może wiedzieć? – spytał Rodney, nie udając nawet, że nie wie o czym rozmawiają.

John wzruszył ramionami. W zasadzie nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Weir po prostu wiedziała o nich dziwne rzeczy.

\- Możesz przestać udawać. Powiedziałem Zelence. Nie był szczęśliwy, ale skoro wcześniej dawał radę… - zaczął John i urwał.

Rodney kręcił głową tak mocno, że niemal jemu samemu robiło się niedobrze od tych gwałtownych ruchów.

\- Nie, nie mogę. Nie rozumiesz. Wydajność spadła nam o dwadzieścia procent – wyjaśnił McKay i tego John nie pojmował do końca.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się z ust.

Rodney westchnął.

\- Kiedy jestem miły dla ludzi, gorzej pracują. Potrzebuję trzymać ich na palcach i cały czas w pełnej gotowości – oznajmił mu Rodney.

Mózg Johna starał się to przetworzyć, ale nie do końca pojmował, co jeszcze przed chwilą usłyszał.

\- Spadek wydajności – powtórzył tempo.

Spodziewał się jakiejś nieprzyjemnej uwagi, ale Rodney tylko spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zawodem w oczach.

\- O czym my rozmawiamy? – spytał w końcu szczerze.

\- O potwierdzaniu mojej teorii, którą wysunąłem kilka lat temu pracując w Toronto – poinformował go Rodney lekko.

\- Słabiej pracujecie, gdy jesteś miły dla Zelenki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem John.

Oczywiście to oznaczało, że Rodney był u fundamentów uprzejmy. A to z kolei przeczyło jego własnej teorii, którą wysnuł na podstawie tygodni obserwacji. Patrzył więc z niedowierzaniem na Rodneya, czekając na pierwszy wybuch śmiechu, ale McKay wyglądał bardziej na przybitego.

\- Dwadzieścia procent wolniej, jeśli być dokładnym – ciągnął Rodney. – I oczywiście nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że jestem o wiele mniej interesujący, gdy nie rzucam inwektywami na prawo i lewo – dodał z westchnieniem.

John przypomniał sobie ostatni tydzień, gdy unikał McKaya za wszelką cenę. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to było nie fair w stosunku do Rodneya, ale przerażał go ten ciągły uśmiech i sztucznie brzmiące radosne John, które witało go każdego poranka.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, co wcale nie było niczym nowym.

\- Więc nie udawałeś miłego – rzucił, ponieważ należało czymś wypełnić ciszę.

\- Nie, niezupełnie – odparł Rodney i coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego oczach, jakby rezygnacja. – Jestem standardowym Kanadyjczykiem.

I John przypomniał sobie nagle każde jedno słowo o Kanadyjczykach, które powiedział do McKaya przez ostatnie tygodnie. Powtarzane do znudzenia stereotypy. Nawet opowieść o poprzednich Kanadyjczykach, których John znał, a którzy nie do końca poradzili sobie w obliczu wojny.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się z ust. – Więc dwadzieścia procent. Wiesz… To nie tak, że nie jesteś interesujący. Nie miałem do czynienia z uprzejmym McKayem, a teraz skoro wiem, że nawet po rozmowie z Widmem nie dasz się tak łatwo zabić mógłbyś… - urwał.

Nie bardzo chciał znowu używać słowa 'uprzejmy', ale ono cisnęło mu się na usta niemal cały czas.

\- Przestać udawać tak fascynujący okaz? – zakpił McKay.

Raczej nie tego spodziewał się John. Spojrzał na Rodneya, którego ramiona zwisały wzdłuż tułowia, zrezygnowanego, zdradzonego – jakby ktoś na światło dzienne wysunął największą tajemnicę jego życia. McKay wspomniał, że odkrył już dawno tajemnicę sukcesu największych naukowców – najwyraźniej. Jak długo udawał zatem dupka, aby osiągnąć dla programów rządowych dobre efekty? Wydawał się przywiązany do swojego imageu, który wypracowywał przez lata i John naprawdę rozumiał dlaczego. Świat bez wrednego McKaya tracił część barw, chociaż już co do tego nie był tak pewny. A przynajmniej, nie kiedy on sam patrzył na ten świat.

\- Powiem Zelence, że to jednak urządzenie – powiedział nagle podejmując decyzję.

McKay najwyraźniej wziął sobie urlop od bycia dupkiem i powrócił do bycia Kanadyjczykiem. A przecież każdemu należało się wolne.

Rodney zresztą spoglądał na niego kompletnie zszokowany.

\- Pójdziemy dzisiaj albo jutro do laboratorium i znowu dotknę tego urządzenia przez przypadek, a ty na mnie nawrzeszczysz albo coś. Zelenka zmarnotrawił prawie cały tydzień. Trzeba go pogonić, bo dwa kolejne skoczki utknęły w hangarze – zdecydował wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uruchomisz tylko diodę, prawda? – spytał McKay.

John ponownie wzruszył ramionami i wydął wargi.

\- I wiesz, mógłbyś powpadać do mnie wieczorami. Poudawać uprzejmego Kanadyjczyka – zaproponował mu niby od niechcenia. – Mógłbym chcieć poznać tego drugiego Rodneya McKaya.

\- On też jest doktorem – przypomniał mu mężczyzna, ale było tam więcej humoru niż zgryźliwości.

\- Doktora Rodneya McKaya, uprzejmego Kanadyjczyka – poprawił się John od razu.

Rodney uśmiechnął się lekko, ale ten grymas szybko znikł przekształcony w zwykłe zmartwienie, które tak często widział na tej przemęczonej twarzy. McKay potrząsnął ponownie głową, jakby chciał się uwolnić od niepotrzebnych myśli.

\- To się nie uda – powiedział Rodney.

John nie wiedział do końca do czego McKay się odnosi.

\- Co z tego, że Radek będzie pracował na pełnych obrotach podobnie jak pozostali, jeśli ty… - urwał Rodney.

Tego John nie wziął pod uwagę i gdy tak analizował wszystkie poprzednie misje, zdawał sobie sprawę, że inwektywy McKaya zawsze doprowadzały do tego, że strzelał odrobinę szybciej, odrobinę celniej, jakby cała ta adrenalina działała na niego zbawiennie. Może i zwiększając szanse ich przeżycia o całe dwadzieścia procent.

Kiedy byli uwięzieni w skoczku, a Rodney naprawiał hipernapęd w końcu przecież zestrzelił statki Widm. Rodney motywował go do zwiększonego wysiłku i może on sam dawał nieświadomie McKayowi podobnego kopa.

\- Nie wymyśliłeś w tym Toronto innej metody niż ciągłe obrażanie? – spytał ciekawie John.

W końcu Rodney znany był z posiadania wielu opcji nim wybierał tę najbardziej optymalną. Mina Mckaya zresztą odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie w sekundzie. Oczy Rodneya zwęziły się lekko jak zawsze, gdy zamierzał zrobić coś niespodziewanego i chciał dostrzec każdy najmniejszy nawet skutek.

John poczuł nagle nie tak znowu lekkie klepnięcie w pośladek i poczuł znajomy skok adrenaliny.

Rodney przypatrywał mu się ciekawie z rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Nie sądziłem, aby uniwersytet w Toronto zgodził się na podobne traktowanie doktorantów – wyjaśnił McKay.

John nie mógł nie parsknąć ze śmiechu.

\- To nie było zbyt uprzejme – stwierdził, a Rodney przewrócił oczami.

\- Dlatego wyprowadziłem się z Kanady – zauważył McKay.


End file.
